Sanubis
by Lindsey7618
Summary: I know, I know! Lame title! I need a new one! Any suggestions, please?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Not A Good Day:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KC or, sadly, Anubis or Walt:(**

**Spov= Sadie Pov Apov= Anubis Pov**

Spov: I slowly trudged down the street. I'd had a huge fight with Carter, burst into tears, and fled, slamming the door behind me. Now, I was a long way from home. It started to rain. Lovely. I groaned. Really? Thanks, Nut!

But I kept walking. Soon, it was thundering. Then Light-nering. It became too intense and I knew I would have to find shelter soon. I scanned the area. I saw a graveyard, but that was all. My cheeks burned. _No!_ I thought._ Anywhere but__ there!_ Suddenly, a piece (or whatever you call it) of lightning hit the ground, exactly 2 feet away from where I stood. I jumped. I was forced to go into the graveyard. I decided I'd rather be there, than struck dead in the rain!

Sighing, I went in. I was remembering Anubis. God, he was so annoying and hot. Before sitting, I remembered to ask the stone if she minded if I sat. She didn't. Thank god! (It might sound silly, talking to a stone, but TRUST ME!) So I sat and tried to untangle my wet, messy tangly blond hair. Suddenly, I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I screamed. A very loud,high, pitched scream. He chuckled. "Why, Lady Kane, i had no idea hat you had such a sound in you!"

**Ok, I know it's short! Sorry! Please review and btw, I promise to make more longer chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two. I hope you like it!**

"Shut up!" I stood and spun around to face him. Hands on hips, I started to speak, but Anubis interrupted and beat me to it. "what are you doing here?" I waved off his question. "what are you doing here?" "well, this is a graveyard. And I am the god of death, right? Get the connection?" He smirked."Now, what are you doing here?" I glared. "Well, You don't think I was gonna walk around in this rain did you? " He chuckled-Again! "No, I guess not.""Shut up!" I scowled. He shrugged. "Let me help you" "No! I don't need your help!" As I spoke, my hair wet flung wildly and sprayed water in his face. This time, I smirked. "Sorry" I certainly was not sorry. _

Apov:

Flashback: I was walking along an old, dusty, deserted road. I thought I was alone. I didn't realize someone else was ahead of me. Soon, I came to a graveyard. I'd had a huge fight with Osiris and Julius. It was raining hard. I saw, to my surprise, someone else was in the cemetery. Uh-Oh! I thought. then I realized who it was. End of Flashback. I glared at her. She certainly didn't look sorry. "Sadie, your soaking wet!" "I -don't-care!" I sighed. :Fine, but move over." This was the perfect time to get to be with her. You see I kind of Love- I mean, er, like her...anyway...

Spov: I felt a chill. Why? I don't know but...see, I kinda lo-I mean, uh, like Anubis...Anyway..."How are you?" He asked. "Uh, fine..I guess...You?" "Ok." Silence. Then- "Why are you here?" "Why are you here?" "I asked you first. Stupid, smart, annoying, hot Anubis. "Fine. I had a fight with Carter." "Is that all?" Silence. "Maybe. Yes. what 'bout you?" "Same..But with Osiris/Julius." "Oh" Why so much silence?

"Look, I, uh wasn't completely honest with you..." "Me either...You can tell me about it..If you want." "You too." "You talked first, so you first." "Fine. Nothing is right. Jaz is sick, so is Alyssa and Felix, although I'm not too sure that's a completely bad thing, considering all the things he's broke and the trouble he's got into_" Anubis chuckled. "- Carter's mad at me, Felix is mad at me, So is Zia, I-" I stopped.  
_

Apov: She broke down crying. I felt sorry. I moved closer to her and put my arms around her. I wasn't expecting what she did next. She threw her arms around my neck and leaned in, sobbing, clutching me. I held her. Suddenly she blurted out, "I Love You!".

Spov: "I Love You!" Loudly. My face reddened. I was embarrassed. He had to of heard me say that. He pulled away. His face was serious. Dead serious. (Pun intended!) "What did you just say?" "I uh..Said...I love you..?" I whispered. My face was even redder. I knew he didn't like me, let alone_ love _me.

Apov:I couldn't believe it. "I'm sorry!" She said. " I-I-" "Sad-" "I _swear-_-" "No, Sadie-" I did-" "Sadie-" I-I-" "_SADIE!_**_"_** "_What_?"

(Actually, she sounded a little scared. She was shaking. I tried to be calmer.) I took her face in my hands and made her look at me. "Sadie, i Love You." "What?" She looked completely surprised and..Well, surprised.

Spov: I barely had enough time to say "What?" before he grabbed my face again and pulled me close and kissed me. I resisted at first, then found myself yielding to his touch...his kiss...His- Oh! We pulled apart, nose to nose. We smiled. "I love you" We spoke together in unison. He smiled. "Come on, we better get you home. And, uh..Can I help you know?' He added cautiously. I smiled. "Yes!"

**Please, review! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
